Love Is Yet UnKnown
by ameanda-90
Summary: This kind of starts out weird, but you'll understand at the ending. Kiley and Sae are becoming closer, but two people cannot stand to seem them together. What is their plan for breaking them up?
1. Closer

Love Is Yet Unknown

Chapter 01: Closer

Disclaimer: I do not own Peach Girl, it belongs to Miwa Ueda.

"Kiley, you are so mean to people!" Sae said, walking past him, as he tripped her.

"No, I'm not!" Kiley said, whacking Sae on the back of the head.

"Oww!" Sae said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, just go beat up someone else!" Sae yelled at him.

Kiley pushed Sae against the lockers, and got real close to her. One of her knees were bent and the other one was a little bit bent. Kiley put his elbows on the lockers, getting up close to her face. Sae could feel his breath going down her neck. She had goose bumps down her spine in a matter of seconds. Kiley's body was touching Sae, but not putting any pressure on her.

"Hmm…you look even sexier up close", Kiley said softly in her ear, then pulling back to be 3 inches from touching her face with his.

Sae's mind was going crazy. The guy who she thought was the hottest in the school, had her up against a locker, telling her that he thought she looked good?

'I so didn't expect this' Her mind thought.

Kiley gently stroked her cheek with his hand, and looked her straight in the eyes, "One person may be in the world, but to me, one person is my world, and that's you"

Sae couldn't believe how sweet that sounded. She looked at Kiley's lips, as he was looking at hers. She slowly looked at him in the eyes, then she closed her own.

Kiley could believe that Sae had closed her eyes. He knew what he had to do. He put his arms around her shoulders, as she put her hands on his chest. Kiley got closer and closer, 'til their lips finally touched, and Kiley closed his eyes, enjoying the passion that he felt going through his entire body.

They flowed in the kiss together, Sae's arms slowly going up around his neck, connecting in the back, at her hands. Kiley's right hand went down Sae's arm, and around her side, on her back, pulling her closer to him.

The moment seemed perfect, but Kiley and Saw did know it, but two pairs of eyes where watching from around the corner…

Okay, I know this is really short and all, but I had to post something today. Let's see…I'm going to work on the second chapter here soon! ;)

Amanda :)


	2. Planning and Discovering

Love is Yet Unknown 

Author Note: This starts out kind of mean, but towards the end of the entire story, you'll understand what it means.

Chapter 02: Planning and Discovering 

What happened last time:

They flowed in the kiss together, Sae's arms slowly going up around his neck, connecting in the back, at her hands. Kiley's right hand went down Sae's arm, and around her side, on her back, pulling her closer to him.

The moment seemed perfect, but Kiley and Saw did know it, but two pairs of eyes where watching from around the corner…

Now The Conclusion

"I can't stand to see them together!" Momo yelled into her pillow, "I love Kiley!" She cried.   
"I know what you mean…" Toji said, "I love Sae, but she has to love Kiley!" 

"What are we going to do?" Momo said, looking at Toji.

"I don't know yet…" Toji said, thinking, "I know it seems mean, but we got to break them up!"

"Yeah!" Momo said, suddenly getting confidence.

"But…how can we do that?" Toji asked, putting his hand on his chin. "I don't know, maybe we can spread rumors about each of them…" Toji said. 

"Yeah, but would that work?" Momo asked.

"It might, hmm…how about we write a note to both of them, from the other, and set them up sitting with a girl or guy and take pictures and give it to them, and say that they are cheating on each other…" Toji thought, sitting on Momo's bed, next to her.

"That sounds good…" Momo said, looking at Toji, "We are so bad for plotting against them…"

"Yeah, but anyways, it's kind of fun. HaHaHa" Toji laughed.

Momo laughed with Toji for a minute, then they got serious again.

"Which one do you think is the best one to try first?" Momo asked, looking at the clock, it was 9:47p.m. They had school tomorrow.

"Well, I think we should try the not thing first" Toji said, "But we got to find someone that they have to meet"

"Yeah, that's true" Momo said, "Hmm…maybe we can dress up as someone else…" Momo said, thinking on someone that they could look like.

"Yeah, hmm…" Toji thought, "How about we say we're going on a vacation, because we are seniors and we can go if we want too, and a new student arrives, but that'll be us, dressed up as someone who doesn't look like us, and we flirt with the person we like…" Tony reasoned.

"Yeah!" Momo said happily, "We can do that after we are like that, we can be really nice to Kiley or Sae, and ask them to go out for cake or something, and talk to them, and that's when we can take the pictures!" Momo told Toji, who lightened up with an idea.

"Yeah!" Toji said, "That'll work just fine, we can start tomorrow, by telling the teachers that we are going on a vacation, but tell them that we are going to different places, just in case" He finished, looking at the clock and seeing that is was 10:08p.m.

"Hmm…that could work, but do you think that the teachers would let us go?" Momo asked.

"They got to…I mean like, we are old enough to go on a vacation, as long as we get all our work finished" Toji said, "But like, to keep people from thinking that we are plotting this, we have to act like we hate each other in school, okay"

"Yeah, I can do that!" Momo said, looking at Toji, and thinking about the plan, "We can do this, it should work, right?"

"Yeah, I hope it does, because I really like Sae, and you really like Kiley, right?" Toji asked, looking at Momo.

"You bet!" Momo said, happily, "He's my shining star at night" She said with glee.

"Yeah…I know what you mean…Sae is my beautiful blossom…" Toji said, thinking about the goddess.

"Well, it's getting late, do you want me to walk you to the end of the street?" Momo asked.

"No, that's okay…" Toji said, standing up and heading to the door.

"Are you sure, Toji?" Momo asked, looking at him.

"Yeah…" Toji said, opening the door.

"Can I walk you out?" Momo asked, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Sure…" Toji said, letting Momo go first.

Momo looked at the walls, filled with pictures. All kinds of pictures where hanging on the silver painted wall. Some Pictures of her family, and some of her when she was a child, were hanging there, waiting to be looked at. A few class pictures. 5 pictures from elementary grade; one for each grade that she was there. 3 from Jr. High, and the past two years at her High School. She waited for this year's picture, the one when she was right next to Kiley. She planned on circling them in a Heart and hanging it on the wall.

Momo and Toji went down the stairs and Toji looked at the pictures on the stairs and noticed one that looked familiar. It was a summer program that he had attended when he was in 5th grade.

"Momo, what are you doing with this picture?" Toji asked, looking closer at the picture.

Momo walked over and looked, "Oh…that's when I was in this 5th grade summer program thing. I had this friend, and his name was Kazzy, well that's what he said I could call him. He was really cute. I had this SUPER huge crush on him, but I don't where he is now…" Momo said, looking down.

"Peaches?" Toji said, looking over at Momo and smiling a sly smile.

Momo jerked her head up and looked at Toji, "How did you know that…that name!" Momo asked, looking weirdly at a smiling Toji.

"Momo, don't you see, that's us!" Toji pointed to Momo and a boy with their arms around each other.

"No Way!" Momo said, looking at the picture closer, "You're Kazzy?" Momo looked dumbfounded and astonished at the same time.

"Yeah, and I called you Peaches, don't you remember?" Toji asked.

"Wait…this is so weird…" Momo said, "I made a promise with Kazzy…"

Toji thought on this, then it hit him, "Oh…_that_ promise…"

Momo looked embarrassed, but she tried to hide it the best she could, although she failed.

"Do you still have the…ring?" Toji asked.

"Yeah, I put it in a box a long time ago, and hid it in my floor, along with the notes that we wrote" Momo asked.

"Really? I thought you would have gotten rid of them…" Toji asked, looking shyly at Momo, who had her head down.

"How long did we say that the Promise is valid for?" Momo asked, keeping her head down, as everything that they had planned ran through her mind.

"Until we were 20…" Toji said, rubbing the back of his head.

Momo slowly looked up at Toji, who looked at her, "I can't remember exactly what we promised…" Momo looked at Toji, embarrassed.

"I don't exactly know either, Momo…" Toji said, looking at her, "Why don't I come over tomorrow and we can look through the box…" Toji said looking at his watch, noticing that is was nearly 10:30p.m.

"Okay, after school?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, but make me a promise…" Toji said.

"Okay…" Momo said, curious to know what it was, and to know if it was good or bad.

"Don't get the box until I come over tomorrow…" Toji said, causing Momo to remember something.

"HEY! I just remembered something!" Momo said, thinking about it, "We said that we would find the box together, but not until when we found each other again, and we each had put something in it for the other, but we couldn't tell the other…" She finished.

Toji remembered that too, "Yeah, and we put it at your house, because I was moving, and I wouldn't be able to take it with me" He said, looking at Momo, and noticing her hair shinnying in the dim lighting at night.

"Yeah…that's right, I remember…" Momo said, going down the stairs after glancing at the picture of them, in the large crowd.

Toji glanced at it too.

Momo and Toji both knew what the promise was, but they weren't telling the other…after all, they had been kissing in the picture…

MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Take that! B-A-D BAD BAD BAD Cliffy! HaHaHa! Bet'cha didn't see that one coming! HaHaHa Sorry, I'm such an idiot. I didn't know where to take this story, so I put in the picture from a while back, but I thought about what was actually IN the picture, and evil thought flowed throughout my mind, Mubuhahaha! Sorry, I'll update soon as I update all my other stories. :O Wish me luck!

Amanda :)


End file.
